The new Bebop crew
by Trumpet player
Summary: yo a new crew member joins the bebop crew


He turns in his bed as he thinks about the adventures I have had with Spike and Faye and Jet o yea can't forget Ed and Ein. It all started the day those criminals the vovaltie brothers hijacked the plane and boy was that the wrong plane for them to hijack it just so happens that the plane had Spike and Faye on it they had gotten a hint that the vovaltie brothers were going to hijack one of these planes so they picked one and luck was on there side. I helped take down the vovaltie brothers considering I was a cop at the time. I had my gun with me at all times. I ducked down in my seat as the vovaltie brothers started firing their Uzis I fumbled with my gun. I dropped it! I was getting ready to pick it up when a green haired man with a blue suit like over shirt and a yellow undershirt that was tucked in but messy at the top with dark blue tie stood up, and a women who had yellow shorts, Blue spaghetti straps connect to her yellow vest, and black hair. It was the Infamous bounty hunters Spike and Faye! They pulled out their weapons and shot the vovaltie brothers. The brothers' bodies looked as if an animal had ripped it to pieces. "I guess were not going to get the full bounty for these guys now." stated Faye. Spike stood there looking at the severely mutilated bodies. I picked up my gun and holstered it. I stood up and thanked Spike and Faye. I asked them if they could show me around take me around town, being new to the planet and all. They agreed to take me on a tour of the planet.

It was from Spike and Faye it was an invitation to join their team! I send them a holo message saying I'd join so the next day I moved into the Bebop. It was not at all how I had pictured it to be, it was a fishing ship! I couldn't believe my eyes when saw the ugly exterior but Spike came on my com-link in my ship telling me to land on the docking bay which brought me back to the real world. I realized I was about to plunge into the ground! I pulled up immediately! I almost hit a nearby sailboat but I pulled up just in time. I landed safely on board the Bebop. As I entered the bebop Ein started barking. Ed announced over the intercom in the bebop that I was there. I started to ask myself how she knew that but I realized that she did have total control over the ship so she probably saw me on one of her cameras. I ran toward the bridge room where I figured that's where everyone would be so I broke into a run. When I made it to the bridge room I had a surprise Spike, Faye and Jet had guns out pointed at me, I pulled out my own gun and aimed it at Spike, and we all busted out laughing as we put our guns away. They showed me around the ship, they showed me where I would stay. They also told me of a guy who betrayed Spike a long time ago. His name was Vicious, Spike told me that Vicious had sent his men after Spike and killed Julia in the crossfire. Faye inquired that he had held her hostage once in order to lure Spike there. I imagined the whole thing in my head as they told me. When I went to bed that night I kept hearing a constant tapping. I got up and right beside my bed was Ed she was just sitting there typing. I didn't want to know why she was in my room and not in the bridge area; I just layed back down and tried to go to sleep. The next day I woke up and Ein was sitting on my bed! He was licking my feet I softly kicked him off my bed. I jumped up and looked in the mirror at my Thin yet muscular body my spiked blue hair still stood on end partially because most of it was metal, part of my head had been shot with a buckshot from a sawed off shotgun. My hair was blue because I spray painted it that color. So I changed my clothes, and then went downstairs to meet Spike and Jet in the bridge area.

On my way I noticed that we were starting to float and the hall started revolving! Then I noticed something out of the side of my eye it was Faye she was raiding the fridge I stared in bewilderment as she took a box of instant ramen and at it without even adding water. As I walked to the bridge I noticed a purple thing skimming the wall, I yelled for Spike he instantly came out with a flamethrower as if he knew what I was yelling about. He instantly torched the vile thing; I stared at her with my eyes wide. He said," I was wondering where that went".


End file.
